Terry
Terry is a pterodactyl and the boss of Terrydactyland. Despite this gargantuan flying reptile's frightening appearance, he is actually a caring father, although he's not afraid to show his wrathful side when he believes someone intends to harm his babies. As Banjo and Kazooie climb the mountain, Terry spots them from his nest at the top and accuses the bear of stealing his precious eggs, spitting down at Banjo to prevent him from climbing up. Once Banjo safely reaches the top, Terry demands his eggs back, to which Banjo and Kazooie claim they know nothing about. Terry, however, assumes that they are playing dumb and a boss battle ensues. The Battle Terry flies high above the nest and spits at Banjo and Kazooie from a distance. The duo can easily not be hit by Terry if they spin in a circle, fast enough. This is because Terry spits where they're going to be, rather than where they currently are, thus making him miss the heroic duo completely. After a few seconds, Terry will move to get a better vantage point, leaving himself open to attack with Eggs. After he takes some damage, Terry will spit several Mucoids, which are globs of mucus with a life of their own, onto the battlefield that will proceed to attack the bear and bird. The duo should Forward Roll into the Mucoids to get rid of them. Terry then proceeds to start spitting again. This process keeps repeating itself until all of Terry's hitpoints have been depleted. After the Battle Only after Terry has been knocked down do Banjo and Kazooie convince the grieving parent that they had nothing to do with his missing eggs and offer to help Terry get them back. Thankful, Terry gives the bear and bird a Jiggy in advance and activates a Flight Pad for them to use. There are four eggs in all: one on a plateau in the lake; one in the Oogle Boogle's cave; one inside a crevice in the Unga Bunga's cave; and one in a high-up alcove inside the mountain interior where Chompasaurus lives. The eggs cannot be carried, but Kazooie can use her Hatch ability she learns inside the Unga Bunga cave so that the newly born babies can hatch and fly back to their father on their own. One of the babies, however, is so heavy upon hatching that is must be carried to the top by Banjo using the Taxi Pack. The heaviest pterosaur baby is always the last one to hatch. Once all four babies have returned safely, Terry will give the pair another Jiggy. Quotes ﻿Before the battle: *You down there! Steal my eggs, would you? Then take this... *Gah, you made it! Come on, I dare you to come up the stairs. I'll show you what happens to egg-robbing bears! Battle opening sequence: *'Terry:' Give me back my eggs, you filthy light-fingered bear! *'Banjo:' Uh, what eggs are those? *'Terry:' Don't play the fool with me. I want my eggs back or else! *'Kazooie:' Or else what? You're due to become extinct soon, anyway! *'Terry:' Maybe so, but not before you two! If Banjo and Kazooie lose the battle, and then return: *'Terry:' I haven't forgotten, you know. *'Banjo:' Forgotten what? *'Terry:' That you've still got my eggs! Hand them over, you furry thief! During the battle: *﻿Mmmm. I reckon I can get a better vantage point around the other side... *Those eggs hurt! I'm off for a rest while the mucoids soften you up! *Hey! Where did all my snotty buddies go? You've stolen them, just like my precious eggs! *Stop it! I've had enough! After the battle: *I've tried my best, but I'll never get my eggs from you now... *'Banjo:' We haven't got your eggs, Terry. *'Terry:' You haven't? Oh dear, sorry about the rough stuff... *'Kazooie:' That's alright, I enjoyed it! *'Banjo:' Perhaps we could keep a lookout for your eggs. *'Terry:' Would you? That's real nice of you. There are four eggs to find, which must be ready for hatching around now... *'Banjo:' Leave it with us, Terry. *'Terry:' Please find the eggs for me before I become extinct. I'll give you half the reward for now and half later... *'Terry: '(activates a flight pad) ''To help you get my eggs back, I'll also let you use this... After having hatched one of Terry's eggs (repeated line): *'Terry: That's one of my precious babies! Aww, isn't it cute? After hatching the fourth and last egg: *'''Terry: Yikes! She's a big girl, isn't she? *'Kazooie:' Too right. She can't even fly! *'Terry:' Hmmm, I'm not sure if there will be room in our nest. You couldn't just hit it with one of those Grenade Eggs, could you? *'Kazooie:' You heartless... *'Terry:' Only joking! Bring her back to me and I'll work out an exercise program for her. *'Kazooie:' I'll just go and find Banjo then... After Banjo brings the last baby to Terry's Nest: *'Terry: '''That's the last one! *'Banjo: 'Thank goodness! Kazooie won't want to see another egg for the rest of the game! *'Terry: 'Here's the other half of your reward as promised... Trivia *Terry has been mistaken by many fans to be female. This is not true because according to Zombie King Jingaling, Terry's wife left him shortly before the events of ''Banjo-Tooie. *Terry is one of many characters in portraits in Banjoland. *Terry is the second boss in Tooie to become a friend to Banjo and Kazooie, the first being Old King Coal. *Terry is the only boss that isn't rendered incapacitated, and whom the player is able to visit again any time. *Terry is the character that gives out the most jiggies, one for defeating him, one for returning his babies and one that's inside his nest. *Even after you get the Hatch ability, the eggs can't be hatched until after Terry is defeated. *If you try and open the passage to the jiggy inside the nest with a Grenade Egg before fighting Terry, triggering the battle will lock it until the battle is over. *Terry is the fifth character to be named for his homeworld, the other's are Mumbo in Mumbo's Mountain , Clanker in Clanker's Cavern , Gobi The Camel in Gobi's Valley , and Jolly Roger in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. *Its never revealed why Terry's wife left him. But according to zombie King Jingaling, she may have left him to care for the kids and he promised that he would take good care of them, hence why he's very protective of them. *Despite being described as a pterodactyl in the game, he more closely resembles a pteranodon. Gallery Image:Terry_Baby.png|One of Terry's babies. terry.jpg|A Nuts and Bolts homage to Terry TerryModel.png|The Terry Model. Terry_Baby_2.png|Another one of the baby birds Terry's Babies.png|In-game render of one of Terry's babies Names in Other Languages de:Terri Category:Dinosaurs Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Parents Category:Allies Category:Bosses